Sebastian's Start
by Wintervessel
Summary: What if the Archangel Gabriel had a son? Well this gives a rather sad look in to the early years of his life. -Meant for ES members obviously because, I haven't posted his entire history just yet.


_"Please...please don't hurt him, take me I-I'll go just please let my son live. He's only a child, HE'S ONLY A CHILD!" A mother had said as a small boy who looked about two was taken from her arms and dragged away harshly. Tears stung at her once dazzling sapphire eyes, they were now dull and full of pain._

Lucifer's most loyal were given an order to take the boy away from his mother as soon as he turned exactly one year old. It was that time of the year and the moment the small boy began screaming and begging for his mother one of the follower's hit the boy roughly upside his head. Which caused the small boy to fall limp. But as the small boy hit the ground he could hear his mother becoming enraged. There it was, the power that many sought after before all this was now tainting the entire room.

Someone had picked up the small child and as quickly as the power grew, the stranger now held the boy in his arms and vanished. He was bedridden for days from the blow to the back of his head. But the stranger watched over the boy day by day until finally he woke up.

"Hello there little fella." A voice said as darkness surrounded the room, the figure stood up. The floor creaked as the man walked closer and closer until he stopped at the foot of the bed.

Sniffling and movement that was all the little boy responded with. The boy took the covers and pulled them over himself and began crying badly. His body shook, his breaths became ragged as the tears continued coming.

"Hey now, no need for that little guy. I promise I'm not here to harm you but I had to get you away from there or you wouldn't be living right now." He tugged the cover from the boy and sat beside him. "Some light would be good eh?" There was a loud snapping noise and a sharp gasp not even seconds after laying eyes on the young boy.

"I didn't get a good look at you before." The stranger was in awe at the boy even the power felt like a mirror image of his own. He smiled even though his eyes were actually welling with tears. "I should probably tell you who I am." He took the blanket and wrapped it around the boy and then pulled him in to his lap.

"See you hav..had a mommy but you also have a daddy." He had to be truthful, /had/ because he knew the mother was forced in to taking upon that evil again. He felt it and a pang of guilt hit him like a sack of bricks. "I'm your dad kiddo the Archangel Gabriel." He chuckled feather light and ruffled the small boy's hair to at least make the child feel less scared. "It's no joke you're almost a mirror image of me and it was at first creepy as heck."

"Da-daddy?" The boy said his voice raspy but questioning. He tugged at Gabriel's jacket collar with his small hands, "Thirsy." He was still developing his communication skills but for a tender age of exactly one human year old it was a feat befitting his kind.

"Thirsy? Ah, cute." /**Thirsty**/ Gabriel sat the boy on the bed and went to find a cup and a bottle water. Knowing how beyond cruel his big bag of dicks brother was, he didn't find it a surprise that the boy looked so pale and under fed. He just craved a way to find a solution to freeing his lover as well. But one step at a time.

_"She would have wanted this." _He thought to himself. He knew her best, he had kept up with her before they had fallen for each other in fact. Safety for the kid. Now that he had come to find out he had after Lucifer decided to prance his ass about and rub Gabriel's face at the fact he had the mother AND something more. Gabriel had gotten a few good punches and even a blow to Lucifer's nose with the blunt end of his sword before he was forced to retreat. He didn't feel like kicking the bucket more then once. One time was enough and limbo sucked m-aaaaaaaaajor balls. He was damn proud at himself for getting some sort of hits at that asshole that once was his mentor. Boy was that in the past though. Now that asshole is nothing but a spoiled twad with a stick lodged far beyond the point of no return.

He walked back to the bed and held out the small cup to his son. He watched; the boy just tilted his head in curiosity at the object being held at him. While yes, cute as it was this also made Gabriel wonder what the hell kind of treatment is this?! Did his son not even know what such things were? He heaved a sigh and sat beside the boy, "Tilt your head up a bit and swallow this up, it's just water." He slowly poured the contents in to the boy's mouth.

"Beh'er now." The boy chirped pleased that his mouth and throat were no longer dry. He moved closer to Gabriel and began to speak again. "Momma?" He questioned.

"..." Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. "All you need to worry about right now is getting better. Momma isn't well right now but she will be...later on." He patted the boy's head. "Did you get a name? What did momma call you?"

"Sebby!" He chirped again and reached in to a small pocket of his jacket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

Gabriel reached down and uncrumpled the paper. Sure enough it was /her/ handwriting. "Sebastian Adonis Loki." He said aloud only taking a moment to snort at the middle name. Clever woman but that particular pagan was a mega pain in the ass and about as smug as they come. But for some reason the name seemed to fit perfectly. After saying it a few times in his head suddenly he couldn't think of anything else he would have named the boy himself. "She did damn good. Heh, S-A-L, Sal. Oh hahahahahahahahaha! Wait until Adonis finds about about this!" He suddenly found that amusing and apparently so did Sebastian because soon they were both snorting and laughing. "Son we just had our first bonding moment and it was over your name initials." He grinned and watched Sebastian clap, little guy had a lot of energy.

"Cadence, I promise I'll get you back keep strong." Gabriel muttered to himself; Sebastian began trying to open and close his hands for some reason. Maybe it was a game he used to play with her. He soon joined finding a way to learn the game quickly.

"Ca'ence momma!" Sebastian repeated her name a few moments after Gabriel said it and continued the little game. After a few tries all he could do was sit there giggling and clapping. For once the little boy didn't feel so scared.


End file.
